


Healthy Competition

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Sex competition, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Having two soulmates is hard. Especially when they aren’teach other’ssoulmates. It doesn’t help when they’re both competitive as fuck.





	Healthy Competition

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - soulmates  
> genre bingo fill - one bed for three  
> abc's of sex fill - threesome

Your life wasn’t the most conventional. 

You hunted monsters for a living, your alcohol tolerance was ridiculously high and you managed to survive being close to the Winchesters longer than most. Oh, and there was also the fact that you had two soulmates, because life loved to throw ten-foot hurdles in your way and laugh while you tried to jump them

One being a Winchester. The other came with less danger, a computer whiz turned rookie hunter.

Things were fine the first few years you and Dean had known each other. You met him on a hunt in some small town in Texas, and you couldn’t deny an instant connection with him. Apparently, he’d felt it too, because he made a point of inviting you out for a round of drinks sans brother once you finished.

You had both reached for the door handle of the bar at the same time, and you were shocked when you saw that he had a tattoo of an outline of a cartoon cactus on the inside of his wrist. It was so small that you weren’t even sure if it actually _was_ a cactus and not just your mind playing tricks on you.

You subconsciously scratched behind your ear where you had a matching soulmate mark of your own and debated whether or not to ask him if his tattoo was a cactus or not the entire night. Finally, once you were drunk enough to pretend it wasn’t that important, you tried to ask it as casually as you could.

“So, Dean… was that a soulmate tattoo I peaked on your wrist earlier?”

“What, this?” He chuckled, lifting the sleeve of his shirt to give you your first clear view of it. You squinted to focus your vision and nearly toppled off of your stool when you realised _wow, yep, Dean Winchester is my soulmate._ “I haven’t met them yet, so that means we can still have some fun together,” he winked, and you weren’t sure how to react to that because the idiot was trying to seduce you by telling you what his soulmate didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, but _you_ were his soulmate.

There was an irrational sense of jealousy you felt when you wondered how many people he’d pulled by using the same line on before you, but you knew you couldn’t actually be annoyed. Everyone messed around before they met their soulmates, some people never met theirs until they were old and grey.

“About that, dude…” You trailed off, not sure how to break the news to him as it was clear he had no suspicions that you were his. You were slightly offended, but hey, you weren’t curious until you saw his tattoo so you supposed you couldn’t blame him. Instead of continuing your sentence, you turned around and moved your hair out of the way of your tattoo, listening as you heard him drop his glass onto the table and he muttered a low “son of a bitch.”

When you turned back around to him he had a wide grin on his face, calling the bartender over to order another round for you both while he stared at you in amazement.

 _“I never thought that I actually had a soulmate,” he admitted to you a few years later. “I thought, hey, the world’s screwed me over so much at this point, I’m sure the last big blow would be me having no one, while everyone else has_ someone _. I just assumed I didn’t deserve one.”_

The confession saddened you, and you made sure to be extra loving towards him after that to prove that he was good, that he deserved you and more.

Then there was Charlie. You met her at a LARPing event, and that day was even more memorable than the day you met Dean because of all of the strong reactions you got off of everyone when you all found out.

You woke up to the area over your elbow stinging, but you shrugged it off and assumed you just cut it the day before and never noticed. You didn’t bother trying to check it out in a mirror because the pain was gone by the time you were sitting up in the bed, so you shrugged it off and got ready, not noticing the small outline of a crown tattoo that had appeared overnight.

Sam and Dean had been excitedly yapping on about their friend Charlie who you’d never had the chance to meet before, and how they just _knew_ that you both would get along like two peas in a pod. Dean seemed more excited at the prospect of spending the day in a fairytale world compared to Sam, especially when it came time to getting into the costumes.

Your first impression of Charlie was that she was your long-lost twin. The two of you got along instantly as if you were made for each other. If you knew about the second soulmate tattoo that had appeared, maybe you would have realised that this was the exact same way you felt about Dean when you had first met him.

Charlie wasn’t scared to flirt with you, and you felt guilty over how much you enjoyed it. You could tell Dean was picking up on something weird between the two of you as well, which was only making you feel worse about the situation.

“Relax, Dean, I’m just messing with you. You’re funny when you’re jealous. But Y/N,” she said, looking at you seriously though you could tell she was trying not to smile. “You’re more than welcome to be gay for the stay. Moondoor doesn’t discriminate.”

“Alright, knock it off,” Dean chuckled, swatting the air in between you both as if he was dissipating the sexual tension. You felt awful for being attracted to her, but you were mostly confused. You’d never really been interested in seeing anyone the way that you saw Dean ever since you’d met him, you were more than happy with your relationship and with the sex and with him in general.

Charlie had you feeling like you’d been missing out though, like there was a wilder side of you that would never get the chance to be explored because you had found your other half, the person who the universe had made especially for you, too soon.

You weren’t going to cheat on Dean though, you weren’t like that. You decided to keep admiring Charlie from afar while she led auditions for a new position as a knight in her army or whatever it was she was doing, and that you’d just forget about the entire situation when you and the guys went home at the end of the day.

“Hey, what’s that?” Dean asked you, poking your elbow.

“What’s what?” You frowned, trying to get a look at whatever it was he was poking at.

“Did you get a secret tattoo? How could you even hide a secret tattoo?” He stopped as a stupid grin crossed his face. “Is this to do with our first proper date? The movie night? The one where we watched all those Disney movies?”

“Dean, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you tried to laugh it off, not having a clue what he was seeing.

“There’s a- there’s a little crown over your elbow!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Woah, quiet it down dude, I can’t focus on what they’re doing,” Charlie butted in. She froze when she saw the confusion on your face and the annoyance on Dean’s. “Sorry, am I totally interrupting something?”

“Y/N got a secret sentimental tattoo and is acting like she doesn’t know about it.”

“Ooh, let me have a look,” Charlie grinned, and you clenched your jaw to keep from complaining when Dean turned your arm to her. “Holy dungeons and dragons!”

“What?” You and Dean asked at the same time, and at this point you were feeling extremely out of the loop of whatever was going on.

Charlie didn’t answer, instead she sat down in the mud and unzipped her right boot, tugging it off and dropping it haphazardly beside her and rolling her sock down below her heel. Dean froze when he saw a crown tattoo on her ankle.

“That’s so cute,” you said obliviously, still not sure why she was showing it to you until you remembered what Dean had said; _‘There’s a little crown over your elbow!’._ Then you remembered the sting you’d woke up to, how it was over your elbow where Dean had been poking and prodding at.

You gave up on the mystery and gave the Moondoor game rules a big middle finger by pulling your phone out and snapping a picture of what was on your elbow. “What the fuck?”

***

It wasn’t easy, and it took a lot of adjusting, but eventually things became semi-normal between the three of you. It was especially hard for Dean, and you couldn’t blame him. It had just been him and you for so long, and now you had another soulmate and not just him. He was back to thinking that he didn’t deserve you after all and that this was the universes way of showing him that, by giving you someone else right in front of him.

Dean and Charlie got on well with each other though. It was a good thing that out of everyone to unexpectedly become your second soulmate, it was her, because if it was someone that Dean wasn’t comfortable with you weren’t sure what would happen.

Things were fine, and you loved them both the same.

They decided the best way to deal with whatever jealousy they felt towards each other was to take it out on you in the bedroom, leading to many mornings where you could barely move and someone brought you breakfast in bed.

You all shared your bedroom, it being the neutral ground. You got a bed big enough for the three of you and you always slept in the middle. Sometimes it got too much and one of them left to sleep in their old room, but you couldn’t blame them. As weird as it was for you to adjust to having two soulmates, they had to adjust to sharing theirs. You felt ridiculously sympathetic for them, not sure how you’d cope in their situation.

Sam, however, found it funny once he got used to it.

Their latest mode to take out their jealousy was a competition of who could do what better.

“I can make Y/N come harder on my tongue than you can.”

“Oh you are so on Bradbury,” Dean laughed, and you were once again dragged into their little pride contest.

And that was how you ended up with Dean’s face in between your thighs while Charlie stood off to the side, running a snide commentary on how awful his technique was. You’d laugh at the situation if you weren’t distracted by Dean’s tongue working wonders on you.

He ignored her criticisms and went about with his usual approach. His mouth was like magic, licking broad strokes across your entire pussy while his stubble scratched your inner thighs. It felt like he was utilising every part of his face, his nose brushing your clit anytime he dipped his mouth lower to lick at your hole.

You weren’t sure if you could last much more of it, but you didn’t have to worry about that for long.

“She doesn’t like it like that,” Charlie scoffed, pulling Dean back by the shoulders and placing herself in between your legs instead. “You’re too sloppy.”

“I didn’t hear Y/N complaining about how 'sloppy’ I was,” Dean grumbled with air quotes, but he let Charlie have her turn with you.

You rolled your eyes at how ridiculous they were being. “In case you’re forgetting, you’re _both_ my soulmates. I love you both the same, and that includes your pussy eating skills.”

“That’s what you _think_ because you’ve never had to put much thought into it before,” Charlie tried to claim, and you rolled your eyes again because this was the stupidest thing ever but you couldn’t really complain because you got to play the pillow princess for the day.

Before you could continue thinking about how ridiculous the whole thing was, Charlie had her mouth on your clit, licking it eagerly and making your thighs clench around her head. She tried to snake a hand up to finger you but was halted by Dean’s strong hand on her shoulder.

“This is a hands-free competition. Unless you want to be disqualified, of course.”

She waved him away without taking her mouth off you and smirked up at you, rolling her eyes. You giggled softly but stopped when Dean slapped your boob lightly in retaliation. “Hands-free, Winchester,” Charlie reminded him, the vibrations from her voice making your toes curl.

Where Dean was messy, Charlie was focused. Now that you had to think of the differences between them, you really could pick up on it. An obvious point would be the fact that Charlie had no stubble on her face to irritate your skin, but her lips were softer and her actions all seemed more thought out than Dean’s were.

Where Dean would go with whatever felt right at the moment, she seemed entirely focused on getting you to come and was following a plan to get you to that point,

Sensing how close you were, Dean pulled Charlie away for good this time. “If she didn’t come for me she shouldn’t come for you.”

You were left with your chest heaving and your own wetness trickling down onto the sheets while they had a battle of the egos over you. This was getting ridiculous, what was the point of a sex competition if neither of them would leave you satisfied?

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t get her to come,” Charlie said with her hands up. “Don’t let your lack of skills affect my abundance of them.”

“Hey, we both had around the same amount of time. Let Y/N pick who she prefers now.”

They both turned to look at you expectantly and you scoffed. “Right now I don’t prefer either of you. I just wanna come,” you complained.

They ignored you when they saw that they wouldn’t be getting a definitive answer of you and turned back to each other, arguing about who had a more flexible tongue or something equally as stupid.

Rolling your eyes, you leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed out the shoebox you guys had stocked with toys. You pulled out a small vibrator and turned it on, seeing both of their heads snap in your direction.

“Hell no,” they said in unison, and Dean slapped the toy out of your hand, leading it to fall over the edge of the bed, still turned on.

“Oh come on!” You exclaimed.

“Pick a favourite,” Charlie prodded.

“You’re both better at different things. This is like asking me to pick a favourite song. It depends what I’m in the mood for.”

“Well, what are you in the mood for now?” Dean pushed.

“An orgasm would be nice,” you hinted, side-eyeing the vibrator on the floor.

“Who would you prefer to give you one now?” Charlie asked exasperatedly.

“Fine! Here are my thoughts. Charlie’s the best-”

“HA! In your face Winchester!” She gloated, and Dean rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Charlie babe?”

“Yes?” She turned to you with a shit eating grin.

“Let me finish,” you said, holding a hand up when Dean went to laugh at her. “You’re the best at getting me off _fast_ , Dean’s the best at dragging it out. I can’t pick a favourite, because sometimes I’m in the mood for it fast and sometimes I want to be teased. Now will one of you kindly finish the job?”

They shared a look before they both nodded, clambering onto the bed beside you. You giggled as Charlie kissed you and Dean slowly spread your legs for him again.

They may be idiots, but you had lucked out with them. Out of all the people to be stuck with, they certainly weren’t the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
